justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Le Freak
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1978 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Blue 2A: Brownish 2B: Fire Orange |pc = (Remake) |gc = Cerulean Bright Turquoise (Remake) (Remake) (Arrows) |lc= |pictos = 56 (JD) 60 (Remake) |nowc = LeFreak |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |image = JD= |-|Remake= |nogm = 3 (Remake) |kcal = 24 |dura = 3:38 }}Chic tarafından "Le Freak" , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı mango-sarı kabarık afro ile bir kadındır. Bir çift mavi kısa şort, büyük bir çift mavi küpeler, bir çift büyük mavi güneş gözlüğü ve bir çift mavi yüksek topuklu ayakkabı giyiyor. Ayrıca turuncu bir tişört giyiyor. Arka Planan Arka plan, çoğunlukla pembe ve mavi su sıçramalarına ek olarak turuncu renktedir. Gökkuşağı ve hareketli yıldızlara ve siyah zemine sahiptir. Remake Yeniden yapılanmada arka planın renk paleti turuncu, sarı ve kırmızı tonlarındadır. Yakınlaştırma efekti var ve gökkuşağı canlandırılıyor. Üçüncü ayetin ilerleyişinde, renk şeması mavi ve mor tonlarına döner ve açık mavi yıldızlar zemine çıkar. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Ellerini yere koy. Gold Moves 3: Sol kolunuz kalçanızdayken sağ kolunuzu ekranın sağ köşesine doğru tutun. Le Freak 12.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 Le_Freak_Gold_Move_1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Le Freak 3.png|Gold Move 3 Le_Freak_Gold_Move_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Could You Be Loved'' *''I Will Survive'' Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R *Solo *''Just Dance'' *Solo *Unlimited K-R Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Mode. Here there are the captions attributed to this song: *70's *70's Groove *Hippie Twist *Push 'N' Pull *Rolling Clap Trivia *İlk piktogram sprite içinde, ikisi şeffaf olmak yerine siyah bir kare ile çevrelenmiş bazı beta piktogramları vardır. * satırında, "Le Freak" olarak adlandırılan satır, "Le Freak" olarak adlandırılır. **Ayrıca, "Le freak, c´est chic" satırı aynı oyunda bir satır olarak görünür, ancak yeniden yaratmada iki bölüme ayrılmıştır. Galeri Game Files Tex1_256x256_10c45a3088483723_14.png|'' '' Lefreak.jpg|'' '' (Remake) LeFreak Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach LeFreak Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background LeFreak banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Lefreak map bkg.png| map background Lefreak cover@2x.jpg| cover LeFreak_Cover_1024.png| cover 0475.png|Avatar 200475.png|Golden avatar 300475.png|Diamond avatar lefreak_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Original) le freak pictos sprite.png|Pictograms (Updated) circle01_coach06.png|The coach texture in mashup background In-Game Screenshots Lefreak_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Lefreak menu.png|'' '' on the menu Lefreak load.png| loading screen Lefreak coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Lefreak jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Halloween skin) Lefreak jd2018 load.png| loading screen Lefreak jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Lefreak jd2019 load.png| loading screen Lefreak jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Lefreak jdnow menu old.png|'' '' on the menu (Outdated) Beta Elements Lefreak jdnow beta picto.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) (Remake) Promotional Images Lefreak promo coach.png|Promotional coach Videos Official Music Video CHIC - Le Freak (Official Music Video) Teasers Le Freak - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Le Freak - Just Dance Le Freak - Just Dance (Short version) Le Freak - Chic Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - Le Freak - Chic - 100% Perfect FC 27 Just Dance 2017 Le Freak 5 stars + superstar 2 players ps move ps4 Le Freak - Chic - Just Dance 2018 Le Freak - Just Dance 2019 Extractions EXTRACT! Chic - Le Freak Just Dance 1 Lefreak nohud References Site Navigation pt-br:La Freak ru:Le Freak es:Le Freak de:Le Freak pl:Le Freak en:Le Freak Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1970s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Julia Spiesser Kategori:Rahmetli Şarkıcılar